


A Light Hidden in Darkness

by SakuraMoonlightBlossom



Series: My Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Rewrite [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Ben Solo and Rey are Related, Canon Rewrite, Characters are tagged in order of appearance, Gen, Protective Ben Solo, Slight Jedistormpilot in the last couple of chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMoonlightBlossom/pseuds/SakuraMoonlightBlossom
Summary: My Force Awakens Rewrite!For the past seven years, Ben Solo has been undercover in the First Order for his mother and the Resistance, making everyone believe that he fell to the Dark Side and is now Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren and faithful apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke.But when his lifelong friend Poe Dameron is captured by the First Order during a mission on Jakku, it sets off a chain of events that could lead Ben back to his family and reunite them with someone whom they all thought was dead.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: My Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. I am Ben Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney, All OC’s will be introduced in the story they debut in. 
> 
> This is the first fic in my series and my first time writing Star Wars fanfiction. It was originally a post Last Jedi series that eventually morphed into a retelling of the entire sequel trilogy. I tried to stick as close to the original material as I could while telling my own story and I hope you like the results! Also, I searched all over for the year that Ben joined the First Order, but couldn’t find anything, so I formed an answer based on the material that was available at the time of this writing. 
> 
> One more thing: I’ve only been a part of this fandom for a couple of years and I know how toxic it can be. Any comments that go beyond constructive criticism will be deleted. All my pairings and warnings will be tagged. If you don’t agree with anything, turn back now. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!!! 
> 
> Big thanks to FekketCantenel for being my beta!
> 
> With all that said, enjoy the fic!

“I am Ben Solo. I am the son of General Leia Organa and Han Solo. My uncles are Chewbacca the Wookiee, Lando Calrissian, and Lu… Lu…”

Ben opened his eyes. Every morning and evening for the past six years, before he began to meditate, he would tell himself his true name and the names of each of his family and friends to remind himself of who he was and to whom his true loyalties were. But there was one man whose name he couldn’t bring himself to say, even after seven years. He had nearly caused Ben to fall to the Dark Side.

He closed his eyes. “My best friends are Poe Dameron, Jannah Calrissian, and the droid Shadow.” He said of his friends since childhood and the BB-9E unit currently in pieces in a black knapsack in his closet.

Taking a deep breath, Ben started his meditation and tried to focus on the light side of the Force and the task at hand.

The Star Destroyer was currently high above the desert planet Jakku, on a mission to find Lor San Tekka. It was believed that the former explorer had part of a map that would lead to Luke Skywalker, who had disappeared seven years before. The First Order had the rest of the map already and only needed San Tekka’s piece to find and take out the last Jedi standing in the way of taking over the Galaxy.

Snoke, leader of the First Order, had sent Ben to interrogate the prisoners who were able to withstand the First Order’s interrogation techniques, especially if they were from the Resistance. Ben could only hope that his mother and the Resistance knew about San Tekka’s location as well and had already taken the map piece. If not, he didn’t want to think about what he would have to do to San Tekka and any Resistance members to maintain his cover. As far as the First Order knew, Ben had fallen to the Dark Side and was Snoke’s faithful apprentice and leader of the Knights of Ren. 

He was brought out of his meditation by a knock on the door to his quarters. Letting out a sigh, he stood up from the floor and quickly put on his shirt, mask, and gloves. When he used the button next to the door to open it, on the other side stood a frightened-looking lieutenant who Ben believed was named Mitaka. 

“Do we have the map?” he asked. 

The lieutenant shook his head. “No, Lord Ren.” he said. “And the prisoner has refused to reveal its location, despite our best attempts to get him to talk.”

“Very well,” Ben said as he turned and reached for his cape. “Inform General Hux that I will be there momentarily to question San Tekka.” 

“The prisoner is not Lor San Tekka, sir,” Mitaka said.

Ben turned back to the lieutenant as he finished tying his cape around his neck. “Then where is the old man?”

Mitaka let out a noticeable gulp. “Dead, sir,” he said. “Along with the rest of the village he was in.” 

Ben pulled up the hood on his cape, then walked up to the lieutenant. The terrified man backed up several steps, out of the room; Ben followed, reached back, and slammed his gloved hand down on the button next to the door to close it behind him.

“Get out of my sight,” he said in a deadly tone.

Mitaka gave a frantic nod, and turned and hurried away. Ben walked in the other direction, furious at Hux and at himself for what he was about to do.

* * *

When Ben arrived at the interrogation cell, he found General Hux standing outside it, looking at him with a sneer. “Ah, at last, the great Kylo Ren graces us with his presence.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you and your soldiers had done as you were told,” Ben said. “Supreme Leader Snoke was explicit with his orders: Take the map from San Tekka by force or bring him aboard and use any means necessary to find out where it is. What do you think he’s going to do to you when he finds out you took out the only person in the galaxy who knows where Skywalker is?”

Hux smirked. “I think he’ll be happy to know that we have the Resistance member to whom San Tekka gave the map. We caught him trying to get away as we were killing the old man and the rest of those villagers.”

“But he also didn’t have the map,” Ben said.

“No, but we’re confident he knows where it is,” Hux said. “He just needs a little persuasion to tell us.” 

“Fine,” Ben said. “Wait here.”

He pushed the button next to the door to open it and walked into the cell. As he reached up for the button to close the door, he saw the prisoner and felt his heart sink. 

There, strapped to an interrogation chair, beaten and unconscious, was his lifelong friend and Resistance pilot, Poe Dameron.

  
  



	2. A Secret Between Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any talking through the Force will be in italics.

Ben pulled off his gloves and pushed up his sleeves, making sure that the black leather bracelet on his right wrist was visible. All the while, he watched his best friend, proud that Poe had withstood the First Order’s interrogation techniques when most would have given in immediately.

Poe was one of only seven beings who knew the real reason he had joined the First Order. Ben had secretly sent him a hologram about his mother and uncle’s plan to use him as an infiltrator . Poe had sent back his own hologram, reminding him about the friendship bracelet Poe had made him during their last summer together before Poe left to join the New Republic Navy. He told Ben to keep it on at all times and to look at it if he ever felt the urge to fall to the Dark Side, to remind himself of what he was fighting for and everyone waiting for him back home.

But Poe had also told him that if the Dark Side ever became too strong, to take off the bracelet, so that Poe and everyone else would know that he had truly fallen.

Ben looked over Poe’s injuries, noticing the brown leather bracelet on Poe’s right wrist, similar to his own. He could only hope that Poe still remembered how to converse through the Force. They had discovered as kids that Poe was Force-sensitive, though it didn’t surprise Ben, since Poe had lived next to a Force-sensitive Great Tree nearly all his life. They discovered early on that it only worked in close proximity, and Ben had to be the one to instigate since Poe wasn’t strong enough in the Force to do so. Every time they had visited each other, they would practice communication using the Force, getting better and better as the years went by. It had remained their secret to his day.

Ben raised his right hand to Poe’s head and moved his pointer and middle fingers three times, reaching out through the Force to give Poe’s mind three ‘taps’ as if knocking on a door. Poe could open his mind to the Force and let Ben in, or remain closed-off, forcing Ben to try again later.

  
  


* * *

Poe let out a groan and opened his eyes to see Kylo Ren standing in front of him with his gloves off and sleeves rolled up, wearing the bracelet he had given Ben years ago.

“B…” he started to say, only to stop when Ren quickly held a finger against the front of his mask for a few seconds. He then moved his hand to the side of his mask and tapped it.

Poe gave him a nod, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, opening his mind. _“Sorry,”_ he said through the Force. 

_“It’s alright. If I could, I would take off this mask and we could talk face-to-face, but Hux is right outside the door and thinks I’m interrogating you, so play along.”_

Poe nodded.

“I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board,” Ren said out loud. “Comfortable?”

“Not really.”

Ben’s concerned voice asked through the Force, _“Are you okay?”_

_“I’ve been better.”_

“I’m impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map.” _“Does the Resistance have the map?”_

“Might want to rethink your technique.” Poe said. _“I was on Jakku to get it from San Tekka when Hux and the Stormtroppers attacked the village.”_

“Where is it?” Kylo asked out loud.

“The Resistance will not be intimidated by you.” Poe said defiantly to Kylo. _“With BB-8. I gave him the map and sent him into the desert.”_

“Where... is it?” Kylo repeated. _“I’ll give Hux some false information. That should give BB-8 enough time to contact the Resistance. Now act like I’m torturing you.”_

Poe let out of an anguished scream. 

_“Good, now close your eyes and act like you passed out again,”_ Ben told him as he pushed his sleeves down and pulled his gloves back on. _“I’ll be back soon.”_

Poe laid his head against the side of the headrest and closed his eyes. He listened as the door to the interrogation cell opened and Kylo Ren stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Through the door, he heard Hux demand, “Well?”

“It’s in a droid, Skywalker’s R2 unit,” Kylo said. “Apparently the old man wouldn’t hand over the map until he got confirmation that the pilot was from the Resistance, so he brought the R2 unit as proof.”

“Well then, with a droid as recognizable as that one, if it’s on Jakku, we’ll soon have it.”

“I leave that to you,” Kylo said. “I’m retiring for the night. No one is to disturb me.”

Poe heard footsteps walking away, then Hux ordering someone to keep an eye on ‘the prisoner’. A second later, Poe heard the door open again and the sound of a stormtrooper's boots walking into the cell.

“Piece of scum,” the stormtrooper said, walking over to stand next to the interrogation chair.

_Yeah,_ Poe thought to himself. _Rebel_ _scum._

* * *

The next thing Poe knew, he was waking up to a familiar tapping against his mind. Letting out a moan, he lifted his head and opened his eyes, but didn’t see Ben. He opened his mind to the Force and called out, _“Ben?”_

_“Right here,”_ he heard Ben call out in return. 

Poe looked over at the stormtrooper standing next to the interrogation chair. _“Okay, I’m pretty sure you aren’t the stormtrooper Hux sent in.”_

_“No, I came a few minutes later and made him think there was a shift change. You had fallen asleep by then.”_

_“Flying for ten hours straight and being tortured would make anyone tired.”_

Ben was quiet for a few moments, then spoke through the Force again. _“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them from doing this to you.”_

_“That’s okay. I knew you would have stopped them if you could,”_ Poe said. _“So what’s with the stormtrooper getup?”_

_“I make sure to steal a set of armor wherever I’m stationed for more than a few days. Makes it easier to go looking for information._

_“Speaking of which, what’s with you going quiet all of a sudden? You used to send information back at least once a month. Now, nothing.”_

Ben let out an audible sigh. _“Shadow was nearly destroyed three months ago. I have all the pieces I could find in a knapsack back in my quarters. He’s too damaged for me to fix on my own and I can’t ask one of the engineers to fix him without drawing attention to myself.”_

Poe looked at his friend sadly. He knew about the BB-9E unit that Ben had reprogrammed to help him gather information and send it back to the Resistance, and could tell from his messages how fond Ben had become of the droid. It reminded Poe of his own bond with BB-8. 

_“I’m sorry, buddy. I know how close you are with him.”_ he said. _“We have an amazing droidsmith back at the base. When you come back, I’m sure she can make Shadow as good as new.”_

_“Thanks, Poe. But I’m afraid the only parts of Shadow that will be coming back with me are his memory card and data chip.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“When they come back for you, I’m going to fight them off, and then we’re leaving here together.”_

_“What?!? You can’t do that! You’ll blow your cover!”_

_“I don’t care. I won’t let them kill you.”_

_“What about Snoke? You told me the only reason you agreed to this whole plan was to get rid of him once and for all.”_

_“And I will do that, whether here or with the Resistance,”_ Ben said. _“Besides, you’re worth more to me than some stupid plan.”_

Poe was about to tell Ben that he was wrong when the door suddenly opened. He quickly laid his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

Footsteps entered the room, and a voice said, “General Hux wants the prisoner.” 

It was quiet for a moment. Then, Poe felt his arms and legs come free of their shackles.

_“Ben, what are you doing?!?”_ Poe asked.

_“Go with him, Poe.”_ Ben put a pair of handcuffs on him.

_“But he’s taking me to—”_

_“No, he’s trying to escape and he needs a pilot. You can fly a TIE Fighter, right?”_

_“You know I can fly anything, Ben. You’re not making him do this, are you?”_

_“No, you know how much I hate doing that. This is all him. Just do what he says and you’ll both be able to get out of here. Make sure you take out the cannons on the underside of the ship, or you won’t be able to get very far.”_

Ben pulled Poe out of the interrogation chair before adding, _“Tell my mother that the weapon on Starkiller base is complete. I don’t know what the first target will be, and I’ll do everything I can to keep them from firing it, but you all need to destroy it as soon as possible.”_

Before Poe could reply, Ben handed him off to the stormtrooper. “He’s all yours,” he said out loud. 

Poe kept his eyes forward as he let himself be dragged away by the stormtrooper, fighting with everything he had not to turn around and look at his lifelong friend for what might be the last time.

* * *

Ben watched as Poe was led away, hoping that the stormtrooper knew what he was doing. After waiting a few minutes to avoid suspicion, he made his way back to his quarters, put Shadow’s memory card and data chip into a small pouch inside the knapsack, and quickly changed out of his stormtrooper armor. Back in his black clothes, he was Kylo Ren again.

He had just put on his helmet and was pulling up his hood when he heard a frantic knock at the door. He walked over to it, pressed a button next to the door to open it, and found an officer standing on the other side.

“I told General Hux that I was not to be disturbed,” he said in an angry tone. 

The officer looked terrified. “I’m sorry, Lord Ren,” he said in a fearful voice. “But the pilot we captured on Jakku has escaped.” 

Ben let out a growl, making the officer jump, before walking out of his quarters, slamming his gloved hand down on the button behind him to close the door.

“Where is General Hux?!?” he demanded. 

“On the main bridge, Lord Ren!” the officer said in fright. 

Ben walked away from him, secretly flooded with relief that Poe had been able to get away. When he reached the main bridge, he walked up to Hux, who was standing next to Captain Phasma and looking at a holographic projection of what looked like a service record.

“General, I’ve just been informed that the Resistance pilot has escaped.” he said angrily. 

“Unfortunately, yes, and he had help from one of our own,” Hux said. “We’ve just identified the stormtrooper who helped him as FN-2187.”

Just then, one of the technicians spoke up. “General, Lord Ren, we’re getting reports that they’ve been hit.”

Hux and Ben walked over to where the technician was stationed.

“Destroyed?” Ben asked, fear replacing his relief from moments before. 

“No, disabled,” she said. “Looks like they were heading back to Jakku. The fighter is projected to crash in the Goazon Badlands.” 

“They were going back for the droid,” Hux said. “Send a squad to the crash site.”

“No,” Ben said. 

“Excuse me?”

“They’ve landed in the middle of nowhere and have no supplies. If they survive the crash, they’ll be dead within a day and we will have wasted time just for two dead bodies.” Ben knew that Poe would do everything he could to find BB-8 and get himself, his droid, and the stormtrooper off of Jakku and back to D’Qar. “We need to focus on finding the droid before the Resistance does,” he finished.

Hux glared at him. “Very well. I’ve informed Supreme Leader Snoke of our progress; his orders are to capture the droid if we can, but destroy it if we must.”

“And just how capable are your soldiers, General?” Ben asked. 

Hux looked at him angrily again. “I will not have you question my methods, Ren!”

“Well, we’ve just seen that your stormtroopers are skilled at committing high treason. Perhaps Supreme Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army.” 

“I’ll have you know that my men are exceptionally trained, programmed from birth!”

“Then they should have absolutely no problem finding the droid, unharmed.”

“Careful, Ren. I hope you’re not letting your _personal interests_ interfere with the Supreme Leader’s orders.” Hux said. 

“At least I _follow_ his orders. Tell me, General: How did Supreme Leader Snoke react when you told him that you were the reason we don’t have the map?”

Hux went quiet. 

“That’s what I thought.” Ben’s tone became deathly. “I want that map, and for your sake, I suggest you find it.” 

He turned and walked away from the bridge, his mask hiding the smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of the bracelets used in this chapter are on my Tumblr page since I'm having trouble posting them here. There is also a link to the Etsy store that I found them in. 
> 
> Link: https://sakuramoonlightblossom.tumblr.com/post/627198129409867776/here-are-the-bracelets-used-in-the-second-chapter


	3. Help Me

Ben looked up at the hologram of Snoke, thankful that he was far from the deformed humanoid. Whenever he was in close proximity to the Supreme Leader and in danger of having his thoughts invaded at any time, Ben used the Force to shield his mind and show Snoke what he wanted to see. Using so much of the Force for so long always left Ben exhausted, but he had no other choice. If Snoke ever found out to whom Ben’s true loyalties were, Ben didn’t even want to think about what he would do to the Resistance, and to him.

General Hux stood nearby; Snoke asked him, “Has the R2 unit been found?”

“No, Supreme Leader. Despite our best efforts, we were unable to locate the droid. Our latest intel indicates that the traitor stormtrooper found the droid, then escaped the planet with a young woman soon after we discovered them.” 

Fear seized Ben as he realized that Hux hadn’t mentioned whether Poe had made it off Jakku.

“So the droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance,” Snoke said. “Soon the map will lead them to the last Jedi, and once Skywalker returns, it is only a matter of time before the new Jedi will rise.”

Hux began, “Supreme Leader, it is my fault we don’t have the map. I take respons—” 

_ “GENERAL!” _ Snoke shouted.  _ “Because of your failure, we must now change our strategy!”  _

“Supreme Leader, if I may,” Hux said. “The weapon is ready. I believe now is the time to use it to destroy the Republic. Without their friends in the government to protect them, the Resistance will become vulnerable. We can stop them before they can find Skywalker.” 

Snoke was quiet for a moment, looking to be deep in thought, then turned back to Hux. “Go, General. Oversee preparations. And do not fail me again.” 

Hux left the room as Snoke turned to Ben. “I have sensed an awakening. Have you felt it as well?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Ben said. He had felt it every time the young woman accompanying FN-2187 was mentioned.

“There is something else,” Snoke continued. “The traitor and the young woman are aboard the Millennium Falcon and receiving help from your father, Han Solo.”

Ben was silent for a moment. Then, trying to sound convincing, he said, “He means nothing to me.”

“Even you, the leader of the Knights of Ren, have never faced a test like this.”

“By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced.”

“We’ll see.” Snoke said. “You’re dismissed.” 

Ben bowed his head to Snoke, then turned and left the room, not seeing the grotesque smile that spread across Snoke’s face before the hologram cut off.

* * *

A few hours later, Ben watched as the weapon on Starkiller Base was fired on the planets of the Hosnian System. Clutching his hands into fists at his sides, he tried to block the feeling through the Force of the millions of frightened beings whose lives were being obliterated as all five planets and the Republic were destroyed.

Finally, unable to bear the feeling any longer, Ben turned to Mitaka, who was standing a few feet behind him. “I’m going to my quarters. Tell General Hux that I am not to be disturbed unless it is of the utmost urgency.”

“Yes, Lord Ren.” he said, with a bit of fear in his voice, as Ben walked away from the bridge.

* * *

Ben returned to his quarters and quickly took off his mask, letting out a gasp and breathing heavily as he walked across the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed, dropping the mask on the floor, then pulled off his gloves and let those fall as well. He put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

After a few moments, he was able to breathe normally again, and looked down at the bracelet. He placed it against his chest, over his heart, and started rubbing the braided leather as he fell back onto the bed. 

“Forgive me,” he said softly. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t strong enough to stop this. Please, give me the strength to finish this mission, and I’ll finish off Snoke once and for all.” He was speaking to someone who, up until seven years before, he had believed to be dead. Even though he knew the truth about her now, talking to her like this gave him comfort — especially during days like today, when he was forced to witness the horrors of the First Order.

“Help me, Hope, and I’ll make sure he never hurts anyone else ever again.” Ben closed his eyes as he continued to rub the bracelet; the events of the day eventually caught up with him and pulled him into a restless sleep. 

* * *

The next thing Ben knew, he was being awakened by a knock on the door. He sat up and stretched, then picked up his mask and gloves from the floor and put them on as he walked over to the door. It opened to reveal Mitaka on the other side. 

“Lieutenant,” Ben said. “Is there a reason you’re disturbing me again?”

“I’m sorry, Lord Ren, but General Hux wanted you to question a prisoner we captured on Takodana.” 

“If it's the traitor stormtrooper, he’s of no use to me,” Ben said, already forming a plan in his head to free FN-2187 if it was him who’d been captured. “Tell General Hux he is free to punish him as he sees fit.”

“The prisoner is not FN-2187, Lord Ren,” the lieutenant said. “It’s the young woman who helped him and Skywalker’s droid escape from Jakku.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I switched a couple of the scenes from where they appeared in the movie. I went back and forth on whether or not to do this and finally decided that I had to do this for the sake of this fic and this series. Also, for those of you wondering who Hope was, you’ll start to find out more about her starting in the next chapter.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> SakuraMoonlightBlossom


	4. Reunions and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering what was happening with Finn, Rey, and BB-8 from Finn and Poe’s escape to the Resistance’s arrival on Takodana: The only thing I changed was the way that Rey was taken from Takodana. Everything else remains as it was in the movie until just after the battle on Takodana, when Han and Leia see each other again after years apart. Some scenes in this chapter will remain the same as they were in the movie.  
> Enjoy!

C-3PO led BB-8 away complaining about his arm, Han stared at the woman across from him. She looked older and tired, but to Han, she was still the most beautiful being in the galaxy. 

“You changed your hair,” he told her. 

“You have the same jacket,” Leia told him. 

Han shook his head. “No,” he said. “New jacket.” 

He watched as Chewbacca gave Leia a big hug and moaned a few words to her. He walked back over to Han and growled a few words.

“Alright, go ahead and start her up,” Han said. As Chewie walked away, he returned his attention to Leia.

“Did you see  _ him, _ during the battle?” Leia asked. “Was he here?”

Han shook his head. “No, Ben wasn’t here.”

Leia nodded. There was sadness in her eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. “How did you find BB-8?”

“Chewie and I saw the Falcon from our freighter and beamed it aboard. When we searched it, we found the droid hiding under a grate with two kids. They said they found the Falcon and the droid on Jakku.”

“Jakku?” Leia asked. “Was one of them named Finn?”

Han nodded. “Yeah. He said he was a member of the Resistance. That true?” 

Leia shook her head. “No, he’s a former stormtrooper who helped Poe Dameron when he was captured by the First Order. Poe’s going to be thrilled; he thought Finn was dead. Not to mention he might have information about the weapon that was used on the Hosnian system.” 

“Leia,” Han said, bringing her attention back to him. “The First Order just captured the girl who was traveling with us. Rey.” 

Leia nodded. “They’re likely taking her to Starkiller Base. Poe told us Ben was stationed there to help interrogate prisoners. He’ll keep her safe.” She looked at Han. “We need to get back to base. I’ll transmit the coordinates once we leave Takodana’s atmosphere.” Her tone left no room for argument.

Han watched her turn and walk back onto the Resistance transport, then he left for the Falcon, where Chewie and Finn were waiting for him. A few minutes later, both ships broke through Takodana’s atmosphere, and Han received the coordinates from the transport. He entered them into the hyperdrive, and they were on their way to D’Qar.

* * *

“General, I am sorry, but the map we’ve received from BB-8 is only partially complete,” C-3PO said. “And I’m afraid it does not match any charting system on record. There is simply not enough information to locate Master Luke.”

Leia looked at the map, dispirited. “I was foolish to think that Luke would make it this easy to find him.”

Han looked at the map angrily, then rounded on Leia. “Why the kriff are you still looking for him?!? If he wants to go hide and close himself off from the galaxy, I say let him!”

Leia watched sadly as he walked away from her and C-3PO and towards the med bay. 

“Excuse me, General,” C-3PO said, “but it appears that Han Solo is still angry with Master Luke about what happened with Master Ben.”

Leia let out a sigh. “That’s not the only thing Han is angry about, 3PO,” she said. “And Luke isn’t the only one he is still angry with.”

Leia walked towards the med bay as Han walked out of it. “How’s Chewie?” she asked. 

“Feeling better now that his shoulder is healed.”

Leia nodded. “Look, Han, I know that you’re still mad at Luke and I about what happened, and you have every right to be—”

Han stopped her. “I didn’t say anything when you wanted to send Ben to train with Luke, even after everything that happened with Hope, because I knew you were right about his powers getting to be too much for him to control, and Luke being the only person who could help him. What I can never understand is you and Luke sending our son into the First Order, and to that monster, just so you could get some inside information.” 

“Han, you know how dangerous the First Order has become. What just happened to Hosnian Prime and the Republic is proof of that. And we didn’t force Ben to do this. He wanted to. He truly believes that Snoke is behind what happened to Hope and wants to be the one to destroy him once and for all.”

Just then, General Statura walked up to them. “General Organa, Captain Wexley has returned with his reconnaissance report on the enemy base.”

Leia gave him a nod and turned back to Han. “Come on. We have to come up with a plan to take out that weapon before it destroys any more systems.”

Han followed her to the table that had previously displayed the partial map to Luke, which had been replaced with a hologram of Starkiller Base. 

“What do we have?” Leia asked.

“The data we have from Snap’s report confirms what Finn has told us, General,” Poe said.

Snap told them, “The First Order has somehow created a hyper-lightspeed weapon and built it within the planet itself.”

“So it’s a laser cannon?” Major Brance asked. 

Snap shook his head. “I don’t know how to describe a weapon of this scale.”

Major Ematt, a veteran of the Galactic Civil War, looked at the hologram in horror. “It’s another Death Star.”

“I wish that was true, Major,” Poe said, hitting a button on the control panel. A hologram of the Death Star appeared. _ “This  _ was the Death Star, ” he explained, hitting a couple more buttons and causing the hologram of the Death Star to move to the side before a hologram of Starkiller base appeared. “And  _ this _ is Starkiller Base.”

Everyone let out a gasp at the size comparison of the two bases. 

“How is it possible to power a weapon that size?” Admiral Ackbar asked. 

“It’s powered by the planet’s sun,” Finn said. “As the weapon charges, it drains the star until it goes dark.”

Leia’s face fell as she looked down at the data card she had just been given. 

“General, what is it?” Poe asked.

“The First Order is charging the weapon again,” she said. “Our system is the next target.”

“But without the Republic fleet, we’re doomed!” C-3PO said. 

It was quiet for a moment while everyone processed what they had just been told.

Han spoke up. “Come on, there’s got to be a way to blow that thing up before it fires again!” 

“Han’s right,” Leia said. “There has to be a way.” 

“In order for that much power to be contained, there has to be some kind of oscillator on the base.” Admiral Statura said. 

“There is!” Finn said excitedly.

Everyone watched as Finn walked around the table to stand next to Poe. He pointed at an area of the Starkiller Base hologram and said, “Right here, Precinct 47.”

“If we destroy that oscillator, it could destabilize the core and cripple the weapon.” Admiral Statura said.

“Maybe even the planet.” Major Ematt agreed.

“So we go in there and hit the oscillator with everything we’ve got.” Poe said. 

“They probably have shields that our ships cannot penetrate,” Admiral Ackbar said. 

“So we disable the shields,” Han said, turning to Finn. “Kid, you worked there. Can you do it?” 

Finn nodded. “I can, but I need to be there, on the planet.”

“We can get you there,” Han said, referring to himself and Chewbacca. 

“Han, how?” Leia said. 

“I would tell you, but you wouldn’t like it.” Han said. 

“Alright,” Poe said. “Han, Finn, and Chewie will disable the shields and the pilots will take out the oscillator and the weapon itself. Any questions?” After a few moments of silence, he nodded. “Okay, lets go.”

* * *

After checking to make sure they had everything they would need, Han told Chewbacca and Finn to start loading the Falcon. “Chewie, check that donal capitator when you’re done,” he added. “And Finn, be careful! Those will blow up if they’re not handled correctly.” 

_ “Now _ you tell me?!?” Finn said as he carried the explosives onto the Falcon. 

Han was too busy making sure that Finn didn’t blow up himself or the ship that he didn’t notice a familiar former princess walk up to him until he heard her say, “You know, no matter how many times we fought, I still hated watching you leave.” 

He turned and saw Leia standing there, giving him a soft smile. He smiled back at her. “You weren’t the only one. Remember when Ben would try to sneak onto the Falcon so he could come with me?” 

Leia nodded, walking closer to him. “I think he missed you more than I did. I know it broke his heart not to tell you about our plan.” 

Han let out a sigh. “Leia, if we blow up that planet and Ben is on it…”

Leia shook her head. “He won’t be. According to the information he sent back to us, Snoke likes to keep him close. Even when he does send Ben out on missions, it’s only for a few weeks at most. At the first sign of trouble, Snoke immediately orders him back to the Supremacy.” 

Leia wrapped her arms around Han and laid her head on his chest. “Just focus on lowering those shields and getting Finn’s friend back before the pilots blow that oscillator. She must be really special if he’s willing to go back into the First Order to find her.” 

Han wrapped his arms around Leia and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Yeah,” he told her. “She is.”

  
  



	5. A Face from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!
> 
> Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. All my attention for the past few weeks has been getting the second fic in this series finished and taking care of my new puppy. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After nearly crash-landing the Falcon, Finn, Han and Chewbacca ran across the snowy terrain, then ducked behind the base of one of the satellite towers.

“Okay,” Finn said. “The flooding tunnels are over that ridge, we can get in that way.”

Han nodded. “Forgot to ask, what was your job when you were based here?” he asked.

“Sanitation,” Finn said.

Han grabbed him by the jacket and pushed him against the base of the tower. “Sanitation?!?” he said angrily. “Then how the kriff do you know how to disable the shields?!?” 

“Because it was one of my assigned areas to clean, ever since I was first stationed here,” Finn said. “As long as I did my job and kept quiet, I was able to learn everything about how to control the shields.” 

“And no one ever suspected you were learning this?” Han said, surprised. 

“Of course not! No one ever paid attention to the sanitation unit.”

Chewbacca let out a moan.

Han let go of Finn and turned to the Wookie. “Really?  _ You’re  _ cold?”

“Come on, this way,” Finn said as he led them to the flooding tunnels.  _ “Hold on Rey,”  _ he thought. _ “We’re coming.”  _

* * *

The girl lay unconscious, sat upright in the interrogation chair. Ben sat cross-legged before her, his mask and cape removed and his eyes closed in meditation. Sitting next to him was the blaster from his stormtrooper uniform and the knapsack containing the pieces of Shadow. 

After kicking Mitaka out of his quarters, Ben had quickly come up with a plan. He went to his closet and grabbed his blaster and the knapsack; he strapped them both across his back, then put on his cape over them. He left his quarters and walked down the hall to the interrogation cell.

When he got there, he saw two stormtroopers standing guard outside the cell. “Is the girl injured?” he asked. 

One of the stormtroopers turned to him. “No, Lord Ren, just knocked out. General Hux told us to set our blasters to stun so that we could bring her aboard and question her.”

Ben gave him a nod. “Leave us.”

The other stormtrooper turned to him. “Lord Ren, General Hux has ordered us to stand guard while you interrogate the girl. He doesn't want another incident like with the Resistance pilot.” 

Ben cursed to himself. He hated using the Force to make someone do something against their will, but he had no other choice if he wanted to save the girl. He raised his hand and waved it in front of the stormtroopers. “You will use your blasters to stun each other,” he said.

For a moment, everything was quiet as the stormtroopers stared at him. Then they turned and fired their blasters, sending each other flying back several feet. 

“Sorry,” Ben said softly as he opened the door to the cell.

After closing and locking the door, he turned around and froze as his eyes locked on the unconcious girl in the interrogation chair. He could feel the Force and fear radiating off of her, but that wasn’t the only thing that surprised him. He had seen her before — six years before — on the day before he’d left for the First Order. 

* * *

He had been in Luke’s study, reaching up for one of the ancient Jedi texts on a high shelf, when he accidentally knocked down a small holoprojector sitting next to the text he wanted. When he knelt down to pick it up, it had turned itself on and was projecting the image of a young girl. She couldn’t have been more than five years old.

Ben had felt an instant connection to her, something he hadn’t felt with anyone since the first time he’d met his cousin Hope. At that moment, he not only recognized her, but realized that her supposed death just before she’d turned two had been a lie.

His uncle Luke had been lying to them all about his daughter’s “death” this whole time. Ben had promised himself that after his mission for the Resistance was over, he would confront Luke and make him tell Ben where Hope was. And if Luke refused, Ben would search the galaxy until he found her. 

* * *

On Starkiller Base, pure joy spread across Ben’s face as he looked at his cousin. He reached up and almost touched her face to prove to himself that she was real, but he stopped just short. Since she had been so young the last time they had been together, he knew that if he woke her up, she wouldn’t see her cousin, but a creature in a mask.

Standing back from the interrogation chair, Ben removed his mask and cape, along with the blaster and knapsack. He put everything on the floor next to him, then sat down, crossed his legs, went into meditation.

Using the Force, he gently told Hope,  _ “Wake up... Wake up... Wake up…” _

Rey’s eyes shot open and searched the room as the events on Takodana came back: Running from Maz’s castle and not noticing that BB-8 had followed her until she was deep into the woods... Her telling BB-8 to hide while she tried to fight off the stormtroopers… Taking out a few of them before one got in a lucky shot and knocked her unconscious…

Her eyes landed on a young man dressed entirely in black, sitting cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed. 

“Where am I?” she asked.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. “Starkiller Base,” he said. 

As she looked at him, Rey instantly felt like she had known him her entire life, though she had never seen him before this moment. “Where are the others?” she demanded. “The ones I was with?”

“Probably on their way here, along with the rest of the Resistance, to rescue you and take out this base,”

“Who are you?” she asked.

“In the First Order, I am known as Kylo Ren, apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke. But my true name is Ben Solo, and I was sent here by my mother to gather intel for the Resistance.”

Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Solo? As in Han Solo?” 

Ben gave her a nod. “He’s my father. General Leia Organa is my mother.”

Rey looked at him doubtfully. “How do I know you’re telling me the truth? How do I know you’re not just trying to get me to tell you where the map is?” 

He let out a sigh. “I could show you, but it would require me to enter your mind using the Force.”

Fear filled Rey as she remembered her experience in the basement of Maz’s cantina on Takodana. “The... The Force?” she said in a frightful voice. 

“I won’t unless you want me to. I know what it’s like to have someone use the Force to invade your mind against your will and I would nev—” He stopped and turned away from Rey, closing his eyes. 

“What?” Rey said. “What is it?” 

“They’re here,” Ben said. “The Resistance.” He smiled briefly and said what sounded like ‘Poe’,; then turned and picked up the knapsack. “We have to get you out of here,” he told her. 

“What’s that?” Rey asked, looking at the knapsack. 

Ben opened it and showed her the broken pieces of metal, gears, and circuits inside. “A BB-9E unit I named Shadow. I used him to gather information and send it to the Resistance. He was nearly destroyed three months ago, and I don’t know enough about droid repair to fix him myself. His data chip contains the last of the information I was able to get on the First Order. It and Shadow’s memory card are in a small pouch inside this bag.”

He closed the knapsack and put the strap over Rey’s head and onto her shoulder. “Poe said that there was a droidsmith at the Resistance base who would be able to fix Shadow. Promise me you’ll get him to the droidsmith after you get that data chip to my mother.” 

Rey saw the desperation in his eyes and could tell how fond he was of the droid. “I promise,” she said. 

Ben gave her a small smile. “Thank you.” He turned away from her again and picked up his blaster from the floor, making sure it was set to stun. “Do you know how to use this?”

“Yeah, just aim and shoot.”

“Close enough.” Ben placed the strap of the blaster over her head and set it against her side. He put back on his mask and cape before turning back to Rey. “I’m going to release you from your restraints and open the door. When I tell you to, I want you to stun me, then find your way two levels up, to the planet shield control room. My father, Uncle Chewie, and your friend are near there.” 

Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. No one had ever come back for her before, not even her parents. She rationalized that Finn, Han, and Chewbacca were probably just there with the Resistance to help take out Starkiller Base. She and Ben would just have to find them and get a ride on the— 

“You’re not coming with me?” she realized.

Ben shook his head. “Now that Shadow is safe, there’s one last thing I need to do before I can come back to the Resistance, and to my family.” 

“But if I leave you here and the planet is destroyed…” Rey began.

“Don’t worry. I’m too valuable to Snoke for him to let me die here. He’ll get me off this planet before it blows up.” 

Rey watched him turn and walk over to the door, then turn back to her. “One more thing. When you get back to the Falcon, tell my father I’m sorry. He’ll know what it’s for. Ready?” 

Rey nodded, and when Ben used the Force to release Rey’s restraints, she quickly grabbed the blaster. 

“Now!” Ben said as he hit a button next to the door to open it. 

Rey pulled the trigger on the blaster, landing the shot on Ben’s stomach and sending him flying backward out of the room and into the wall. Rey jumped down from the interrogation chair and ran out of the room and over to Ben, who was lying on the floor unconscious.

“Thank you,” she said softly, before leaving to find Finn, Han, and Chewie. 

* * *

Finn, Chewbacca, and Han reached the planetary shield control room. They had been lucky enough not to get caught yet, but Finn knew their luck might be about to run out. He turned to the others and whispered, “Be ready for anything after I enter the code for the door. There’ll likely be someone behind it.” 

Han and Chewbacca gave him a nod. Finn walked up to the control panel next to the door. Unlike most of the other rooms on the base, which could be opened with the press of a button, this one required a code. Finn had never been told the code himself, but a lieutenant had usually escorted his unit to their daily cleaning assignments, and Finn had watched them enter the code to this room so many times that he had eventually memorized it.

Finn took a deep breath, reached up to the control panel, and entered the code, hoping that it hadn’t been changed in the days since he had left the First Order. To his relief, the door opened.

On the other side were two technicians, who immediately turned around at the sound of the door opening. “Hey!” one of them shouted, before Chewbacca shot both of them with his bowcaster. 

He and Han followed Finn into the room, and Finn pushed the button to close the door behind them. “Stay here and guard the door while I lower the shields,” he told them. 

“Can’t we just blow the panel to bits?” Han asked. 

Finn shook his head. “No, if we do, the shields will automatically stay up, the alarm for the room will be triggered, and Phasma will be at that door in less than a minute.”

“Who?” Han asked. 

“Trust me, it’d be bad,” Finn said. “Just keep an eye on the door while I work on the shields. It will take a few minutes to get them down.” 

“Okay, but hurry!” Han said. 

Finn walked over to the control panel and began entering the sequences needed to lower the shields. The room filled with tense silence as he worked.

Just as he began entering the last sequence in, there was a pounding on the door, and a familiar voice called through it. “Attention! This is Captain Phasma of the First Order. You have five seconds to surrender before I come in there and force you out myself.”

“Finn!” Han called.

“One second, almost there!” Finn called back as he finished entering the last sequence. The Aurebesh words for ‘SHIELD SHUTDOWN INITIATED’ appeared on the control panel screen.

Finn turned around just in time for the door to fly open and Phasma to appear. “FN-2187,” she said, walking through the door. “I should have known you would come back for that scavenger girl, but you’re too—”

Han shot her with his blaster; she fell to the floor.

Finn walked over to her. “Is she…”

“No, I just stunned her.” Han said.

The control panel beeped. They looked up to see the Aurebesh words for SHIELDS DISABLED on the screen of the control panel.

“Nice job, Big Deal.” Han said, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Thanks.” He looked at the unconscious Phasma. “What do we do with her?” he asked. 

Han gave him a smirk. “This place have a garbage chute?” he asked. “Maybe a trash compactor?” 

* * *

After depositing Phasma in the nearest garbage chute, Finn led Han and Chewbacca down the hall, stopping at every corner to check for stormtroopers. “They likely have Rey in one of the interrogation cells two levels down,” Finn said softly. “Come on.” 

They walked to a transport compartment that they had used earlier. Finn pushed a button next to it that pointed upwards and everyone readied their weapons, only to immediately lower them when the doors to the compartment opened and revealed who was inside. 

“Rey!” Finn said.

“Are you all right?” Han said. 

Rey looked shocked as she walked out of the compartment. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Good,” Han said, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned to Finn. “What are you  _ doing _ here?”

“We came back for you.” Finn said. 

Chewbacca let out a groan. Finn turned to look at the Wookiee, then turned back to Rey. “What did he say?”

Rey smiled, her eyes tearing up. “That it was your idea.” She threw her arms around Finn’s neck. “Thank you,” she said softly. 

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her for a moment.

Han spoke up. “Escape now, hug later. Everyone in.”

They all got into the transport compartment, and Finn hit the button to close the doors. 

“Alright, we need to help those pilots,” Han continued. “Finn, take us down to ground level.” He turned to Chewbacca as Finn hit a button that pointed downwards. “Chewie, you leave those explosives with us and go get the Falcon. We’ll meet you in the forest on the outskirts of the base.” He turned to Finn and Rey. “You two come with me to put those explosives on the oscillator.” 

Chewbacca moaned to Han.

“No, Chewie, he’s probably gone by now.”

Finn looked at Han. “What did he say?”

Han let out a sigh. “Nothing, kid.” 

When they reached the lowest level of the base, Chewbacca handed the bag of explosives to Han and was about to walk through the doors when Rey stopped him. 

“Chewie, wait.” she said. He turned around to face her as she pulled the strap of the knapsack over her head and walked over to him. She stood up on her toes and whispered something so low that Finn couldn’t hear. When she pulled away, Chewbacca nodded and took the knapsack from her, then left the compartment.

“What was that you gave to Chewie?” Finn asked as Han hit the button that pointed upward. 

Rey let out a sigh. “It’s a long story, Finn. And I promise, as soon as we’re back on the Falcon and away from this planet, I’ll tell you and everyone else what happened. But now is not the time.” 

Finn nodded, deciding to let it go for now and focus on destroying the base. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell by now, the scene on the bridge and everything after that isn’t going to happen. I need Han alive and Finn awake for the next fic in this series. 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this fic so far and don’t forget to leave me a kudos or comment. 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> SakuraMoonlightBlossom


End file.
